Kōri Yuki
is a jōnin from Shimogakure. She is a member of the Yuki Clan and dominated the Ice Release. Personality Before becoming a mother, Kōri was an adventurer who had no limits and see every challenge as an obstacle to be overcome. So the amount of times that she was hospitalized at the Hospital of Shimogakure was higher than any other ninja. However, after the birth of her son, Chiru, Kōri has become a calm and loving mother, who was trying to get at a minimum adventures possible and take more care of her son. Appearance Kōri was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short black hair that was kept at shoulder length. Due to her training methods, Kōri wore light clothing in the coldest of weather. This clothing consisted of a green jacket, jeans and she wore her Shimo forehead protector around her neck. Background Kōri wasn't born in the Land of Frost. When she was baby, his parents lived on a small farm in the Land of Water, where Kōri's father (who wans't a ninja) cultivated some plants and fruits that generated the income of the family. Kōri's mother was a ninja and was part of the Yuki clan (which explains the relationship of the two women with the Ice Release). But the family eventually moved to the mountains of the Land of Frost, when a group of mercenaries fired her father's farm, destroying the entire plantation and part of the house. Thus, Kōri grew in Shimogakure and there became a ninja, perfecting her skills on the Ice Release. Generating the Ice Release As in other villages, Shimogakure divides its new ninja in trios and Kōri was eventually selected with two other children with relations with the Water and Ice releases. During a mission in the Land of Hot Springs, Kōri had to fight against two A-class renegade shinobi from Amegakure. It wasn't an easy battle, and for a long time the only person able to fight against the renegades was Kōri's master, Sekijun. But, after being wounded by a katana and see her colleagues being taken hostage, Kōri discovered that she could dominate her mother's kekkei genkai. And since that day she dedicated in perfecting this new Kekkei Genkai. Kōri only left her Ice Release training in the background when she was advised by her sensei to train medical ninjutsu, as her injuries and bruises were constant. Romance with Sansui Kōri never thought to marry and raise a family, but she ended up falling in love with a young Takigakure shinobi who spent a season hospitalized with her in the Shimo Hospital. The young Sansui was adventurous as she which made that Kōri was even more enchanted by him. One had the same likes and interests as the other which only made the mutual passion to increase over time. After three years of dating, Kōri and Sansui were married and seven months later, Kōri discovered she was pregnant. Invasion of Shimo Shortly after leaving Konoha, Orochimaru attempted to found a new village from the Shimogakure, so he would have to annihilate all those who did not accept to subjugate his desire. Thus there was a great battle against the invasion of Orochimaru and Kōri and Sansui fought against his allies. At that time, Chiru, the cuple's son was just a little child. To protect the village and especially their son, Kōri and Sansui sacrificed themselves to begat the Ice Crystals's Fortress wich will protect the entry of Shimogakure and certainly would destroy nearly all the fleet allied to Orochimaru. Thus, Kōri and Sansui died when performing the technique, saving his village and, most importantly, their son. Trivia *Kōri (氷) means "ice" and Yuki (雪) means "snow".